We're Not
by hopelesslyhopeful7211
Summary: Emma and Regina take Henry out of town to celebrate summer break at a new ice cream shop. For Summer 2015 Swan Queen Week Day 4 prompt Mistaken for a Couple.


**Hi! This one shot is for the Summer 2015 Swan Queen Week Day 4 prompt Mistaken for a Couple. I really love to hear what you all think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Emma and Regina lean against the hood of Emma's bug waiting for Henry to be released from his last day of school before summer break. The heat is especially unbearable today. Sweat drips down Emma's back and she notices Regina wipe at her brow.

"Why are you wearing that?" Emma gestures to Regina's pant suit.

"I didn't realize I had to defend my fashion choices to you, Miss Swan. It doesn't seem as if you are an expert," Regina gestures back to Emma's idea of a summer outfit- a plain white tank top, tight skinny jeans, and flip flops.

Emma shakes out the bottom of her tank top in an effort to receive some relief from the heat. Regina catches a glimpse of the blonde's stomach. She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms at her unashamed nature. Emma smirks at the reaction and places a hand behind where Regina is leaning against the bug.

"Fine, but don't pretend like you're unaffected. Turn around"

Regina raises an eyebrow at the request.

"Come on, Regina. I'm just trying to help you"

The brunette sighs and stands to her full height. She turns her back to the blonde waiting for whatever she decides to do. Emma stands as well and carefully slips Regina's jacket off revealing a loose fitted sleeveless blouse. Emma throws the jacket over her shoulder as Regina turns back to face her.

The blonde smiles, "Better?"

Regina nods her head and can't hold back the warmth in her eyes at the kind gesture. This idiot is definitely a Charming. They lean against the yellow death trap once more.

Finally the school bell rings and children begin to emerge from the building. Summer break has officially arrived.

Henry excitedly runs over to the pair and they simultaneously pull into a group hug. After a moment they let go and hop into the car. Henry begins to tell the two of his great last day of school which is actually just mostly a full day of recess. Emma starts the engine and they pull out of the school parking lot.

Regina may like to poke fun at the bug, but Emma simply likes to refer to it as a survivor. A trooper. Her own personal old faithful. It hasn't let her down yet. They cruise with all the windows down (no air conditioning at the moment). The wind feels cool against their faces and blows through their hair.

Emma speaks up, "So, kid, what do you want to do to celebrate summer break today?"

Henry thinks a moment before shouting out over the excessive wind, "Ice cream!"

The two women share a look and a nod in agreement.

"I hear there is a new homemade ice cream store right outside town," Regina points out.

"Mmm, sounds great!"

The blonde pulls a quick U-turn and they soon make their way outside of town.

* * *

Henry leans against the glass containing nearly twenty different flavors of homemade ice cream. He can't decide. Something chocolate? Fruit? The options are more than what he is used to in Storybrooke.

Emma and Regina stand back admiring their son's enthusiasm at picking just the right flavor.

Emma leans to whisper in Regina's ear, "You know for the longest time, well before I came to Storybrooke, I didn't think I'd ever see him again. I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks for letting me be a part of his life"

Regina places a hand on Emma's arm and whispers back, "You're welcome, dear. He is our son after all"

Henry calls back to his mothers, "I know which one I want"

The two women meet him at the counter and let him order first.

After placing his order, Henry announces, "I'm going to save the last table outside," and runs off leaving Emma, Regina, and the cashier giggling at the counter.

The cashier pipes up, "You and your wife have a lovely son"

Regina's eyes widen in shock as her cheeks begin to turn bright red. Emma quickly looks over to see her reaction.

The brunette begins, "We're not…"

Emma pulls Regina into a side hug and interrupts with a huge grin on her face, "Thank you. I'll have a double scoop of the rocky road and what will you have, babe?"

The former evil queen shoots Emma one of her infamous glares causing Emma to let go of her, but turns sweetly to the cashier, "I'll have a single scoop of apple cinnamon"

The cashier is struck in total confusion, but decides to not question them. She continues her job and presses the total button on the register, "That will be $18.79"

Emma reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her wallet. She throws a twenty dollar bill on the counter and tells the cashier to keep the change. The two walk over to the other end of the counter and soon receive their orders. They head outside to where Henry is seated and place his order in front of him.

Emma is still grinning wildly while Regina rolls her eyes at her. Henry looks up from his ice cream and asks, "Did something happen?"

Regina says, "No" at the exact same time the blonde says, "Yes".

Henry drops his spoon and gives the two a confused look very much similar to the cashier inside.

Emma looks at Regina and Regina starts again, "It's nothing, dear, the cashier just thought that your mother and I are…together"

The blonde adds, "She just doesn't know our situation since we're out of town"

Henry begins to laugh.

Emma narrows her eyes at their son, "What's so funny, kid?"

The boy explains, "Everyone in Storybrooke has been asking me about the same thing. All the kids at school. Even Granny. Even grandma and grandpa!"

Both women's jaws drop at this news while Henry nonchalantly picks his spoon back up and begins to shovel ice cream in his mouth again.

Emma gathers herself first, "And how long have they been asking this?"

Henry shrugs, "A couple of months I guess. Ever since Emma moved in"

Regina defends herself, "We just have a spare room and I assumed it would be easier than shuffling you back and forth. It is nothing else"

Henry smiles at the two and then digs into his ice cream again, "Sure, Moms"


End file.
